Moment volé
by Reimusha
Summary: Les délices insoupçonnés d'une tendre initiation au plus secret de la nuit. Ziyal x Garak


**Une republication pour cette fic qui avait été éradiquée pendant la purge des fics MA...**

**Mais j'y tiens, alors je vous la rends ! ^^**

* * *

><p>La pièce sombre était plongée dans le silence le plus total. L'ouverture de la porte fit apparaître un mince bandeau d'une lumière jaunâtre, caractéristique des couloirs de la station à cette heure, tandis qu'une ombre se faufila prestement, évoluant sans bruit sur la moquette épaisse. La porte refermée, l'obscurité régna de nouveau en maître sur son territoire.<p>

L'ombre attendit quelques instants, retenant son souffle. Rien ne bougea. Une minute plus tard, enfin, elle commença à se déplacer et se dirigea à pas lents vers un endroit bien précis, guidée par sa mémoire et le bruit imperceptible d'une respiration régulière. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas de savoir si le chemin était dégagé : elle savait par expérience que ces quartiers étaient toujours aussi ordonnés que l'homme qui y vivait.

Au fur et à mesure de son exploration, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la nuit, et elle n'eut bientôt plus aucun mal à se repérer. Ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle s'arrêta. Le pâle éclat des étoiles lui en laissait voir bien plus qu'il n'était nécessaire et elle ne se lassa pas de regarder ce qu'elle était venue trouver.

Sans un bruit, Ziyal se pencha sur le lit, observant attentivement tous les détails que ses yeux purent capter. Il était là, endormi, paisible, et elle sourit de le voir aussi vulnérable. Avec d'infinies précautions, elle tendit la main en direction du visage de l'homme, mais suspendit son geste juste avant de le toucher. Elle tenta d'imaginer la sensation qu'elle éprouverait à poser ses doigts sur sa peau, à caresser cette chair à la fois rude et douce, à explorer son corps… Et s'il se réveillait ? Elle regarda mieux. Il semblait en effet profondément endormi, mais la pensée qu'il pouvait la surprendre à tout moment refroidit ses ardeurs. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et se contenta de suivre des yeux les contours de son corps. Il dormait sur le dos, la couverture baissée jusqu'au ventre. Elle laissa son regard s'attarder longtemps sur son visage détendu, se demandant à quoi il pouvait rêver. Sur sa peau écailleuse semblaient danser des reflets métalliques et, bientôt, la tentation fut trop grande pour qu'elle continue à résister. Doucement, elle effleura de ses doigts le nez, puis les lèvres closes, descendit le long de la gorge, découvrit la dureté presque métallique des pectoraux et le contraste avec la peau délicatement chaude du ventre. Ses mains errèrent un moment sur son abdomen, explorant des muscles dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence avant de s'enhardir pour se diriger lentement vers ses flancs. La chair à cet endroit avait la douceur de la soie, et elle ne se lassa pas de la caresser, y puisant une chaleur inattendue. Les crêtes sinueuses qui naissaient et mouraient harmonieusement dans des endroits où on ne les attendait pas toujours retenaient particulièrement son attention. Elle-même, à moitié cardassienne, arborait des crêtes nucales, mais peu développées, et celles de l'homme, bien plus grandes et plus marquées, la fascinaient totalement.

Puis ses yeux se déportèrent vers le bas de son corps, observant les formes qui se devinaient sous le tissu. Haletante, le cœur battant, elle fit courir sa main le long de l'estomac, retroussant peu à peu la mince couverture. Ses doigts descendirent encore, de plus en plus lentement, éprouvant le contact inconnu du pubis. Elle ferma les yeux, frémissante, consciente qu'elle devrait sans doute s'arrêter là et rentrer chez elle avant que la situation ne lui échappe, mais elle s'en savait incapable. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle glissa sa main sous la couverture.

Une main ferme la saisit au poignet, et elle ne put retenir un cri.

« Doucement, ma chère… »

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un chuchotement.

Garak avait gardé ses yeux clos et rien dans son apparence ne pouvait laisser croire qu'il était réveillé. Sans cette main qui la maintenait avec autant de fermeté, elle aurait pu penser que cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il la laisserait continuer ? Gênée, elle songea qu'il était peut-être même éveillé depuis son arrivée. Elle chercha à dégager sa main de cette étreinte solide, mais en vain. Sans avoir l'air de faire le moindre effort, Garak la tenait prisonnière.

« Doucement », répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, parfaitement éveillé. Aucune expression ne se lisait sur son visage, et Ziyal craignit qu'il ne soit en colère. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse, et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Sans un mot, Garak la lâcha et, levant la main, essuya tendrement la joue de son amie. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et la prit dans ses bras. Ziyal s'y blottit, appuyant son front contre le cou du Cardassien.

« Je suis désolée… », commença-t-elle d'une voix embrumée de sanglots.

Posant un doigt glacé sur ses lèvres fines, Garak l'interrompit.

« Du calme, Ziyal, tout va bien… »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, la fixant intensément de ses yeux bleus limpides et, saisissant du pouce le menton de la jeune fille, il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle le laissa faire. Son baiser était très doux, presque sucré, et tellement gentil… Elle se colla encore plus à lui, offerte, amoureuse. Leur étreinte se prolongea plusieurs minutes avant que Garak ne décide d'y mettre fin. Il recula légèrement, entraînant Ziyal avec lui. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'elle attendait réellement de lui, et préférait ne pas la brusquer. Elle était jeune, si innocente… Malgré son passé violent, jamais il n'aurait pu ne serait-ce que songer à la forcer en pareil moment. Il s'allongea sur le dos et attendit.

La réponse de Ziyal fut moins longue à venir que ce qu'il avait prévu. Deux mains hésitantes mais charmantes ne tardèrent pas à l'explorer comme elles l'avaient si bien fait quelques instants plus tôt, et il ne bougea pas, la regardant patiemment découvrir son corps. Ils avaient tout le temps.

Lorsqu'elle revint aux alentours de son pubis, il la retint une nouvelle fois et la ramena vers son torse.

« Pas si vite, Ziyal », murmura-t-il.

Docile, elle s'éternisa sur le haut de son corps, pressant doucement les écailles glacées qui recouvraient ses pectoraux, s'étonnant de leur dureté et de leur résistance. Elle avait bien vu son père torse nu, une fois, mais avait vite détourné les yeux, certaine de faire preuve d'une curiosité malsaine. Et puis ce n'était pas la même chose. Son père… était ce qu'il était et Garak…

Elle caressa les crêtes de son cou, les sentant dures et gonflées sous ses doigts. Garak poussa un long soupir et renversa sa tête en arrière dans les coussins en fermant les yeux. Cherchant une position plus confortable, elle s'assit sur le ventre du Cardassien, les jambes serrant ses flancs frissonnants. En dépit des circonstances, Garak faisait preuve d'un contrôle de lui-même parfait et ne fit aucun mouvement. Tout au plus posa-t-il ses mains sur les cuisses de Ziyal pour les laisser se réchauffer au contact de la peau brûlante.

Assez rapidement, cependant, Ziyal sentit l'érection du Cardassien pointer sous la couverture elle tressaillit. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait toujours en apprenant son passé, ni les Breens ni ses compagnons d'infortune n'avaient abusé d'elle ; elle n'avait donc pas l'expérience que lui prêtaient la plupart des gens. Après sa libération, son père l'avait surprotégée, ne permettant à personne de l'approcher. Il y avait bien eu ce jeune glinn, Damar, mais la présence de son père l'avait fait renoncer à la moindre tentative. Ce qui se passait en ce moment était par conséquent sa première expérience avec un homme et elle ressentait une réelle peur de l'inconnu. Pourtant, elle était avec Garak, en qui elle avait une pleine et entière confiance…

Elle ne remarqua pas que le Cardassien ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, sentant ses craintes et les comprenant. En silence, il la souleva et la fit s'allonger à son tour, la dominant de toute sa taille. Avec d'infinies précautions, il dénoua les lacets qui retenaient la chemise de nuit de la jeune fille, exposant sa gorge blanche. Il se baissa pour y déposer un baiser, puis un deuxième et encore un. Ziyal se cambra sous ces caresses inhabituelles, offrant sa poitrine dénudée aux lèvres de Garak. Celui-ci chuchota à son oreille un mélange incompréhensible de mots humains et cardassiens qui n'avaient un sens que dans leur mélodie. Il était d'une douceur extraordinaire Ziyal aurait voulu pouvoir prolonger ce moment éternellement. Le Cardassien n'exigeait rien d'elle, elle savait que la décision d'aller plus loin lui appartenait entièrement. Cela semblait tellement facile avec lui. Elle se laissait aller de plus en plus, ses mains venaient presque d'elles-mêmes caresser le corps de Garak, glissant le long de son dos. Elle sentait les muscles saillir sous la peau, elle avait même l'impression qu'il tremblait un peu. Qu'il frissonnait. Elle murmura son nom plusieurs fois, d'une voix à peine audible. Ses doigts massaient maintenant les flancs du Cardassien, descendant lentement en direction de ses hanches. Elle sentait contre sa cuisse le contact tiède du pénis dur et palpitant et savait instinctivement que le moment approchait, bien que Garak n'ait encore rien tenté. Elle loua la patience de son ami en réalisant qu'elle appréhendait toujours ce qui allait fatalement se passer.

Imperturbable, Garak n'avait pas cessé de l'embrasser, agaçant de temps à autres le fin dessin de ses crêtes nucales du bout de la langue. Lui n'était pas pressé. Bien sûr, arrivé à ce point des évènements, il lui était désormais moins facile de se contrôler, mais il songea qu'il n'était pas non plus à plaindre en ce moment précis. Etrangement, ses pensées allèrent spontanément vers Dukat, et sa concentration fut employée à imaginer la tête de ce dernier s'il pouvait à cet instant voir sa fille se perdre dans les bras de son plus vieil ennemi… Cela ne l'amusa pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Le sens des réalités devait certainement lui échapper pour qu'il se permette de ruminer ce genre de pensées en un moment pareil…

Il fut sorti de ces considérations par un chuchotement haletant. Ziyal l'attira à elle, l'obligeant presque à peser de tout son poids sur son corps mince et menu.

« Maintenant, Garak », dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il acquiesça à sa propre intention.

« Tu es sûre ? », demanda-t-il, prévenant.

Elle hocha la tête et l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, un signe que Garak décida de considérer comme une réponse positive.

Lentement, très lentement, il releva la chemise de nuit et lui écarta les jambes. Ses doigts experts s'attardèrent sur l'intérieur duveteux de ses cuisses avant de remonter progressivement vers l'entrejambe de la jeune fille. Ils caressèrent avec douceur son intimité, provoquant chez elle de délicieux gémissements. Garak fit glisser le fin vêtement vers la poitrine de Ziyal. Dans un soubresaut de lucidité, il se souvint que celui-ci provenait de sa propre boutique. Pour une fois, le tailleur déshabillait sa cliente… Il découvrit entièrement le corps de la jeune fille et laissa l'une de ses mains errer quelques instants sur les petits seins durs et tendus. Sa bouche parcourait le ventre plat et satiné, descendant de plus en plus bas vers son bassin. Celui-ci s'agitait au rythme que lui imposaient les doigts de Garak. Ziyal poussa un cri étouffé en sentant les lèvres du Cardassien se poser sur son pubis et raidit tous ses muscles lorsqu'il insinua sa langue dardée au plus profond de sa chair. Son dos se creusa, l'obligeant à se cambrer pour s'offrir plus encore à Garak tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait ostensiblement. Elle atteignit rapidement son premier orgasme, ses mains tordant les draps sous l'effet du plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

Sans attendre, le tailleur remonta vers elle et l'embrassa gentiment, conscient du fait qu'il allait devoir procéder avec une extraordinaire douceur pour ne pas la faire souffrir.

« Je vais entrer », murmura-t-il d'une voix soudain rauque qui ne laissait pas de doute quant à l'imminence de cette prédiction.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Ziyal émit un léger gémissement, interprétable autant en termes de désir que d'anxiété.

Avec une grande délicatesse, Garak saisit l'une des jambes de la jeune fille et posa la paume de sa main sur le creux du genou, le forçant à se plier. Il se glissa entre ses cuisses, s'appuyant d'une main sur le matelas pour ne pas faire reposer tout son poids sur elle. De l'autre main, il saisit son pénis et l'approcha des lèvres légèrement écartées. La disproportion n'était pas négligeable, mais rien ne pressait. Garak prendrait tout le temps nécessaire pour pénétrer l'étroite jeune fille sans lui causer la moindre douleur.

Lentement, il commença à avancer, sentant le corps de Ziyal se débattre faiblement sous lui. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur la peau satinée de sa gorge pendant qu'elle agrippait ses bras puissants et s'y cramponnait avec une force qu'il ne lui aurait pas soupçonné. Garak continua sa progression, s'arrêtant dès que la prise de Ziyal se resserrait. Cela ne dura pas si longtemps : il fut bientôt totalement enveloppé, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Son dos labouré par les marques d'ongles était devenu étrangement sensible et provoquait une sensation qui n'était pas désagréable, loin s'en faut. En prenant bien garde de ne pas accélérer brutalement la cadence, il se mit en mouvement au-dessus de Ziyal et lui fit l'amour avec lenteur, sentant la chair brûlante se détendre un peu plus à chaque passage.

Ziyal s'agita, luttant contre le membre immense qui remplissait son corps. Elle ferma les yeux, sans vraiment savoir si ce qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment précis était de la douleur ou du plaisir, mais ça n'avait aucune importance tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur, c'était que Garak ne s'arrête pas. Renversant la tête en arrière, elle serra les poings, enfonçant un peu plus ses ongles dans la peau tendre, luisante de transpiration du Cardassien. Bien involontairement, elle gémit de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement. Plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer les cris, Garak la regarda se tordre sous lui, attendant qu'un second orgasme l'emporte. Lui-même ne fut pas long à venir : les muscles contractés, il se libéra en silence, le souffle court et le cœur battant assez fort, à ce qu'il lui semblât, pour sortir de sa poitrine.

Il se laissa choir de tout son poids sur Ziyal, cherchant à ralentir sa respiration. Leurs deux corps trempés emmêlés dans les couvertures ne bougèrent plus, chacun éprouvant une sensation de bien-être et de douce chaleur à laquelle il eût été inimaginable de mettre fin.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il eut en partie retrouvé ses sens, que Garak se dégagea lentement et roula sur le dos. Ziyal suivit son mouvement, somnolente, et se lova dans ses bras, posant son front sur le torse du Cardassien.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ziyal ? », chuchota-t-il.

Elle leva son doux visage vers lui. L'obscurité était relative, la lumière des étoiles pénétrant sans aucun filtre à travers les vitres, et Garak remarqua les yeux rougis de la jeune fille. Elle avait pleuré.

Sans rien dire, il essuya du pouce les larmes qui roulaient encore le long de la joue pâle et, machinalement, porta celui-ci à sa bouche. Le goût doucereux des larmes cardassiennes, voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis fort longtemps… Lui-même n'en avait plus versé depuis… Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Ca n'avait aucune importance.

Mais ces larmes-là, dans les yeux de sa jeune amie, l'intriguaient il craignit un instant de l'avoir blessée – mentalement autant que physiquement.

« Ziyal, répéta-t-il d'une voix où pointaient encore quelques intonations rauques, je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non. »

La réponse était vacillante. Garak se pencha légèrement et posa simplement ses lèvres sur celles de Ziyal. Elle lui rendit son baiser.

Il la sentit frissonner entre ses bras et il l'enserra encore davantage sous lui, sa langue fouillant la bouche timide, ses mains lascives s'égarant de façon insistante sur le corps soumis et malléable. Il captura les lèvres minces entre ses dents et les suça avidement. Il avait envie d'elle. Encore. A cet instant, il lui sembla que jamais, au cours de son existence, il n'avait autant eut envie de quelqu'un. Elle était si charmante, si vulnérable. Ses larmes, attendrissantes, l'avaient excité plus tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire jusqu'à présent.

Il l'entendit à peine perdre son nom en soupirs incessants, il ne pensait qu'à elle, à l'explorer, à lui faire connaître les plaisirs les plus langoureux et les plus intenses. Il aurait pu la prendre une nouvelle fois, immédiatement et sans autres préliminaires, mais il décida de retarder ce délicieux moment. Elle avait encore des choses à apprendre.

Il recula et se coucha à son tour sur le dos, tenant fermement les poignets de Ziyal.

« Viens », murmura-t-il en l'entraînant vers lui.

Elle suivit son mouvement et se pelotonna contre lui, embrassant son torse dur et glacé. Il la guida vers son ventre chaud et lui fit éprouver le contact rugueux de son membre imposant. Tout comme le reste de son corps, il était parcouru de crêtes et de sillons à l'intérieur desquels la peau était humide et soyeuse. Ziyal y posa une main timide et caressa maladroitement la colonne de chair.

« Doucement, l'aida-t-il. Plus doucement, Ziyal. A deux mains… »

Obéissant, elle saisit le membre dur entre ses mains serrées et fit coulisser celles-ci du pubis jusqu'au gland qui avait pris une couleur très foncée, presque noire. Garak la regarda faire, attentif au moindre détail, corrigeant ses gestes lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire.

« Est-ce que je dois… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais le Cardassien comprit très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Uniquement si tu en as envie, Ziyal. Tu n'es pas obligée. »

Elle acquiesça et approcha timidement sa bouche de la tige palpitante. Ses proportions paraissaient démesurées. Ziyal hésita, ne sachant comment elle devait s'y prendre. Elle enveloppa l'extrémité du membre engorgé de ses lèvres mais n'osa pas aller plus loin. Elle fit une ou deux tentatives pour caresser de sa langue la chair gonflée de sang puis essaya de descendre aussi bas qu'elle le put sans s'étouffer. Elle entendit Garak soupirer et sentit ses larges mains la saisir fermement dans la nuque. Les hanches du Cardassien bougèrent, imprimant un léger mouvement de va-et-vient au pénis qui se cherchait péniblement une place dans la petite bouche de la jeune fille. Il ne chercha pas à pénétrer plus profondément, se contentant de ce que Ziyal pouvait lui offrir. La stimulation était néanmoins efficace, et Garak, malgré tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait en retirer, décida d'y mettre un terme. Avec douceur, il releva la tête de Ziyal et l'amena vers lui. Il se redressa et la fit asseoir sur ses cuisses puis posa un instant son front sur sa charmante poitrine. Peu après, haletant, il la fit brusquement avancer et s'enfonça une seconde fois en elle avec un grognement. Ziyal retint sa respiration, accueillant en gémissant cette nouvelle intrusion. La maintenant par les hanches, Garak la souleva, sentant chaque centimètre de sa peau en étroit contact avec l'intérieur de la jeune fille. Il la laissa sur lui, lui permettant tacitement de mener les choses à son propre rythme. Ziyal, les deux mains posées sur les plaques solides des pectoraux, allait et venait lentement, sentant sa chair intime tiraillée par la masse qu'elle avait en elle s'assouplir peu à peu. Les sensations devinrent agréables, aidées en cela par les délicieuses caresses de Garak, et la douleur lancinante finit par s'estomper progressivement, cédant la place à un plaisir inattendu, envoûtant et enivrant. Tout à coup, plus rien ne comptait. Elle se laissa guider par Garak, ne se souciant plus que d'atteindre l'orgasme promis par les contractions sourdes montant de son ventre.

Elle se coucha sur le Cardassien, étreignant les draps dans ses poings convulsivement serrés.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le moindre muscle de son corps tendu à l'extrême, elle jouit, étouffant ses plaintes dans le cou de Garak. Celui-ci laissa échapper quelques mots en Kardasi lorsqu'il vint à son tour et se libéra à l'intérieur de Ziyal.

Ils retombèrent sur le lit, incapables de bouger, la respiration haletante et l'esprit embrumé.

Garak se réveilla une heure plus tard, encore somnolent, les muscles ankylosés et un peu douloureux. Ziyal dormait profondément à ses côtés. Il la contempla avec une tendresse inhabituelle, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus la considérer comme une petite fille. Cela devait arriver. Il s'y attendait. Tout le monde s'y attendait. Malgré cela, il se demanda comment allaient réagir le major Kira et Dukat. Julian… Julian comprendrait, il n'en doutait pas. Mais jusqu'à quel point parviendra-t-il à l'autoriser ?

Ziyal se retourna et se blottit contre Garak, qui resserra ses bras sur elle. Il se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. La nuit passerait. Puis il aviserait. Il n'était pas pressé. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Kh'memnetím, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Ziyal. Lúm kh'memnetím eka-talak, lúm seprítiëtet ergal eka-nútta. » *

Il ferma les yeux tout en continuant à parler. Les mots se mélangeaient dans son esprit, et le babillage qui en résultait n'avait plus une grande signification. Mais qu'importait. Il parla un long moment, oubliant qu'il était en exil et oubliant que sa compagne ne comprenait pas le Kardasi.

Il avait tout oublié.

Après tout ce temps, c'était une des choses qu'il pouvait se permettre.

Tournant la tête, il chercha les chiffres lumineux de son réveil, un cadeau ô combien terrien de ce cher Julian. Ayant pris connaissance de l'heure, il se plongea en soupirant dans l'admiration contemplative de son plafond.

Cette nuit encore, il n'aura pas dormi…

* * *

><p><strong>* NdlA : traduction du Kardasi : Ma chérie, soyons forts et avançons, car c'est ensemble que nous supporterons le plus grand des dangers.<strong>


End file.
